


Worth The Try

by somebodyloving



Series: Sabriel AU series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Kissing, Law Student Sam, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: Gabriel, for whom Sam had been pining for ages, had invited him to a bar. For no particular reason, which intriqued Sam to no end. They said that "curiosity killed the cat", but this time Sam's questioning nature would help to reveal quite interesting things - to both of them.





	Worth The Try

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there again!
> 
> I'm here with the last part of this little series. Well, there might be something more. That depends on my friend if she wants to continue this story, following the events of this one-shot. But, I can't promise anything at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the series. I didn't mean to write more than the first one-shot, but sometimes it's really hard to part with my favourite characters. I'm Sabriel trash, did you know that? :D
> 
> Thank you again for the support. Whichever way you've chosen, know that it's appreciated!

# Worth The Try

If there was a reality where Sam would be able to resist Gabriel's amber eyes and infectious smile, well, apparently, this version of the world wasn't it. And that was why he was currently sitting at a secluded table in an unknown bar with loud music surrounding them, sipping his first beer of the night and looking around like he had never drunk alcohol in his life. Sam had noticed that Gabriel was on his third bottle and it showed in his sluggish movements and relaxed grin permanently plastered on his face, his head moving slightly into the beat. _What a sight_ , Sam thought; Gabriel's kissable lips, wet from his tongue slowly sliding over them in an almost seductive way every other moment, quirking into a lazy grin from time to time when he recognized the song playing. Gabriel's smile, reaching the corners of his eyes, brightened his whole face even more than the flashing lights in the bar. _Sigh._

It had been a little more than a week since Gabriel had asked Sam out for a date and backed out almost immediately after asking. It was also the reason why they were here drinking together just as friends, nothing more. Because Sam was an idiot and still hadn't found the courage to just grab Gabriel's arms and press his lips onto his as he was imagining right now. Catching himself staring at Gabriel, Sam shook his head slightly, his longish hair shifting with the movement and falling into his face. He brushed the few strayed strands back from his forehead, tugging them behind his ears with his right hand, and with the other he tried to hide his nervousness by playing with the label of the bottle. If Gabriel noticed, he didn't comment on it.

"So...," Sam started after a while of awkward silence, almost shouting as the strong beat enveloped them in the corner of the bar, but he didn't know what else to say, so he hoped that Gabriel would continue as it was typical for him.

"So what?" Gabriel asked after a few seconds of Sam not saying anything further, the silence bringing him back from his reverie. The younger man didn't really know why they were here but didn't want to sound too ungrateful. Gabriel had been the one who apparently paid this night. Sam had protested but in vain, which wasn't surprising at all.

"Well, why are we here really? If this's just another celebration for me doing the exam, you've already made me a cake, you know. The best one I've ever had, by the way.” Sam smiled sheepishly, “Has something happened?" Sam asked after a few seconds, changing the tone of his voice. There was a glint of hope, flickering weakly in his heart. Maybe, just maybe, Gabriel would ask him once again. Maybe this was just another attempt to explain his feelings and desires. Sam sighed internally. He was pathetic, chickening out again even though it had been so obvious on that day that Gabriel had wanted something more. Why was it so difficult to open his mouth and use the words to tell the man how he felt? Then the wave of dread passed through his whole body as he realized that Gabriel might tell him the exact opposite, that he didn't want to see him again.

“What? I can’t go out with you just because?” Gabriel asked sounding a little bit offended. That was such unfamiliar thing to witness about him, that Sam feared he had messed up the only chance he had with him.

“No, no. Of course not,” Sam hurried to reassure Gabriel, placating him with his hands raised. The other man heaved a deep sigh, shaking his head lightly, playing with the bottle in front of him. After a few moments Gabriel huffed out a quiet laugh, rubbing his forehead with his right hand several times over and then he looked back up into Sam's eyes.

“If this is about that thing I’ve said the other day. Forget it. It was nothing,” Gabriel explained with a humourless laugh, trying to hide his discomfort with it, attempting to keep his gaze on Sam's eyes but without too much success.

 _Dammit, Winchester, just get on with it,_ Sam thought angrily if it was even possible to be more furious with himself. Every possible outcome swirled in his head, the fear of losing one of the best friendships he had ever had occupied his mind, whispering what a mistake it would be to admit his feelings. But, regretting he had never said anything would be even worse.

“No, it wasn’t,” Sam said, looking right at Gabriel. There was no coming back from this.

“Come again? I think I didn’t hear you right,” Gabriel said but there was _something_ in his eyes that Sam couldn’t quite decipher.

“Well, I think…,” Sam stuttered, searching for some glimpse of strength and resolve he had felt before he had uttered those stupid words.

“Go on,” Gabriel said encouragingly, his eyes searching his. _Was that hope?_ Sam sighed loudly, muting out the music around them and concentrating on his words and the meaning of them.

“I think you’re purposely avoiding _the_ conversation. Actually, I think you’re avoiding talking to me,” Sam said without a hitch, though he realized that it hadn't been exactly the right thing to say. It had sounded right in his head but in reality, it seemed like accusation. So to stop himself from blurting out even more idiotic shit, he drank the rest of the beer.

There was a complete silence between them, Gabriel was staring at him with a surprised expression on his face as if Sam had grown another head. Maybe it was just his feeling and he had made a mistake mentioning it. The truth was that Gabriel shouldn’t talk to him when working and ignore his other customers. It was his job, his living. And he didn’t have any obligation to spend his time with Sam at work, or outside. They were friends, yes, but Gabriel surely had more friends than just him. Besides, when had Sam ever invited Gabriel out, just them? But Sam didn't have anything to offer him. He was just a student after all, without much money to spare on things like buying someone dinner or taking them to the movies. He just didn't have time to date someone and give them everything they deserved. And the idea of Gabriel being that person... Sam just couldn't do that to him. Maybe later, when he would actually make some money and-

“Sam, I’m not avoiding you. Stop overthinking this,” Gabriel said gently but loud enough for Sam to hear him over all the people partying around, “I think we should go out of here and talk about it somewhere more-,” Gabriel paused as he looked around the busy bar, people dancing and lights flashing over their heads, “Well, somewhere we could actually hear each other.” He said with a smile. Sam blinked, trying to comprehend what was going on.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Gabe, but…,”

“Oh, you did. We need to talk about this, but somewhere else,” Gabriel cut him off as he stood up, grabbing his jacket from beside him, "Come on," he said over his shoulder and headed to the exit. Sam had been gaping at him for a few seconds before his brain caught up on Gabriel's words, and his legs finally moved in the direction of the door as well.

***

They were walking down the street towards a late night burger place in silence, thoughtful expressions on their faces, leaving a little too big distance between them than necessary. Maybe it was the alcohol in his blood, but Sam felt warm, too warm for this chilly night, the situation ahead of him had started a chain of reactions in his body. He would have never thought that Gabriel would want to talk about it right then and there. But maybe it was better to discuss it now than never.

Unexpected as it was, Sam had already decided to throw any cautions into the wind and think more about himself and what he wanted, in a less selfish way than it really sounded in his head. The problem was expressing it out loud. This territory of a possible relationship with a man, or someone older than him, had scared him a bit. Oh, he had been pining for the other man for quite a long time, at times catching himself moping around like a child who hadn’t got his favourite toy at Christmas – something Sam would never admit, ever. But it was there, no matter that he tried to ignore it for as long as possible. Besides, this waiting for a miracle to happen, or Gabriel becoming a psychic to see into his mind, was slowly killing him. Supressing feelings and emotions wasn’t his forte. Dean would deal with it somehow, in his own way, but Sam tent to overthink and complicate matters. Even Gabriel knew that about him, which, by the way, had surprised him.

“Even I can hear the cogs in your brain turning. You’re thinking too hard again, kiddo,” Gabriel said calmly, bringing back out of Sam’s musings. How long had they known each other that Gabriel could notice such a thing about him? A hand gripped him tight around his forearm, tugging him into a small but quite busy food place. Sam just followed the other man like a lost puppy. And he felt like it!

“Relax. I’m not gonna eat you alive. Although…” Gabriel mused aloud, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam, who was too shocked by the flirty remark to properly respond. Making embarrassing sounds wasn’t the best choice for communication, but Sam realized he would gladly do it again just to hear Gabriel’s laugh more often, rich and quirky as the man himself.

Luckily enough, Sam’s vocal cords started working when it was his turn to order - hot coffee and something to eat to wake up his brain for the conversation ahead. Sam’s anxiety abated a little bit with food, salad or not, it was really good, and even Gabriel frowning at his choice over a chocolate milkshake didn’t discourage him from making happy noises.

“Sometimes I wonder how we’re friends,” Gabriel said, slurping at the straw, drinking lazily and watching Sam stuffing himself with vegetables.

“What?” Sam mumbled around the mouthful of greens.

“Nothing,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes but with a grin on his face. They drank and ate in silence for a while, enjoying the rest of the night in each other’s company, neither of them interested in ruining this pleasant moment with serious matters, which still occupied their minds. They didn't even notice that they were almost the only customers in the shop at that moment.

“So, Sam. D’you wanna tell me something I should know?” Gabriel asked curiously with a mischievous smirk on his face. And there it was again, anxiety spreading through Sam’s body in waves, making him unable to use his brain and find the words he needed to explain himself.

“Well, err… I mean…” Sam stuttered, fidgeting in his chair nervously, as he folded and unfolded his clammy hands together. Then there was a hand on his, squeezing them tightly, so he looked up at Gabriel with shock and dread still flowing through his body that he had messed it up again. But, it seemed that Gabriel had known what Sam meant since the bar and now he was just enjoying his flustered mumbling with a fond look on his face. _What a little shit_ , Sam thought and felt blood reaching his cheeks as he flushed in embarrassment.

“You little… You did it on purpose,” Sam said angrily but his heart wasn’t really in it.

“Oh, I couldn’t just let you get out of it that easily, could I?” Gabriel said, smirking mischievously, “Besides, you put me through the same thing!” the man exclaimed as he put his hands back at his side of the table, playing with the empty milkshake cup.

“What?” Sam asked, flabbergasted.

“Oh, don't play dumb. Imagine how embarrassed I felt that day when I asked you out in front of all those people in the shop and you didn’t even make a noise, or a nod, anything really. And then you knew about it and did nothing. I’m still a bit mad at you about it,” Gabriel said with a small pause, which Sam wanted to use for his explanation and to apologize, but was interrupted by Gabriel’s hand over his mouth – _again –_ stopping him from talking.

“And, I’m expecting you to make it up to me. I’ve got a few suggestions if you wanna hear them?” Gabriel said suggestively, winking at Sam flirtatiously. And Sam was, again, too shocked to react right away. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he stood up swiftly, walking around to the other side. Then he grabbed Sam’s shirt by the lapels and pulled him up into the kiss.

Oh, this was everything Sam had imagined and more. At first, it was just a press of lips in an awkward angle, but then Sam’s brain and body caught up with the programme and he took Gabriel’s face into his hands, attacking his mouth like a starving man seeking water in a desert. And then he felt Gabriel’s tongue pressing onto his lips, searching for entrance into his mouth and Sam happily obliged, their tongues sliding together in a hot and messy dance for dominance, tasting each other like there was no tomorrow. And-

Someone cleared their throat; Sam could feel their presence close to them. He stopped kissing Gabriel with a bit of reluctance, pulling away a bit, but then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Oh my God, they are kissing like horny teenagers in public!_ Sam thought, mortified.

“Wha-,” Gabriel uttered, a bit dazed, but probably noticed the expression on Sam’s face and turned around, “Oh.”

There was a petite girl with red hair with a wide, knowing smile on her face.

“I’m sorry, guys, for ruining your little making out session, but we’re closing. What about taking it somewhere else, hm?” she said with a wink and walked off to do her job. Sam didn’t expect such a good reaction from a stranger. Luckily for them, they were in a secluded part of the shop and there were no other people there. How long had they been kissing exactly?

“She’s right, you know?” Gabriel said playfully, his eyes glinting in happiness and arousal and his lips red and puffy from kissing. Oh, Sam wanted… he wanted everything. He nodded in affirmation as he grabbed Gabriel’s smallish hand, perfectly fitting in his large one, and they walked out of the shop into the night, still young for them both.

If Sam had known that it would be so easy, he would have done something much sooner.


End file.
